


A Little Bit of This and That

by Khurious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blow Jobs, Ecto-Penis, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Hoodies, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playtime, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Skeletons, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khurious/pseuds/Khurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's playtime with Sansy while his brother is away, but what's that dear reader? You wouldn't take advantage of this sweet little blueberry... would you~?  [Underswap]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr, and for the life of me I can't find! If you know which one I'm referring to and find it, comment below~!

“Sansy... we are gonna get in trouble!”

“Nuh-unh, it’s his fault for not giving me his laundry! He knows Sundays are laundry day!”

To your chagrin, you follow after the little bundle of blue energy into his brother’s dark room, clutching the laundry basket to your chest. You just _had_ to volunteer, didn’t you? You just _had_ to come over on a Sunday instead of a Saturday, all because you were busy with work and felt guilty for leaving the blueberry hanging. Although, visiting on Sundays aren’t too bad; Sans has off most Sundays from his training and guard duty, while Papyrus usually hangs out over at Muffet’s Cafe most of the day. This makes it easier to hang; usually you two can play board games together or cook up some delicious tacos, with your help that is. Last time you left Sans alone to cook you two lunch, well, you just know that sweater you wore will forever smell like smoke. You hesitate just outside the door, only allowing one foot to step inside. This feels bad and wrong, _brong_ or _wad_ if you would. You’ve never been in here before, Papyrus made sure you knew full well not to go into his room. The only way you even got in was because Sans has a key that he keeps tucked away, somewhere.

Being friends with the brothers is great, one is always so lively, and the other is the definition of chill-axing. When you first met them at the grocery store, you hadn’t expected to befriend them both so quickly. Well, maybe not both, just Sans. You were just minding your own business when you came across the lost little blue. He was in such a panic, at the time he had lost track of Papyrus and had never been alone in the store before. Seeing how monsters came above ground just a few months ago at the time, you were very wary of him. However, once you spoke with him, your heart melted. The bundle of hyper happiness followed you about as you took him to the front of the store, where you found his brother snoozing on a bench. Sans was very grateful for the help, proceeding to invite you over for dinner. How could you say no?

That was almost a year ago.

“Mweheheh! No discarded cloth can hide from the Magnificent Sans!” He trounces full on into cleaning mode, grumbling about a pile of socks in the corner of the room. Used socks. Gross. Nervously you follow behind him, placing the basket in the middle of the room. Should you help him? It’s not like he hasn’t helped you with laundry day before, always the helpful little skeley-butt, but you learned quite fast to wash your undergarments on a different day… and hide them all together. At the memory of Sans’s finding your uh, _secret identity masks_ and running towards his brother wearing them on his head, you feel the heat quickly rush to your face. Oh boy, you never imagined you would faint before, but seeing the absolute sheer look of amusement displayed on Paps’s face still mortifies you in your sleep. To this day, when given the chance, Papyrus doesn’t let you live it down.

\---

“what’s _thong,_ friend?”

Ughhhh...

“what? should i keep this, _brief_?”

Stoooopppp...

“your panties had polka dots on them.”

THAT WASN’T EVEN A PUN!

\---

Shoving the taunts to the back of your mind, you hastily move about the bedroom, attempting to give Sans a hand. Stepping around the unkept mattress, you pick up the scrunched together bed spread and toss it into the basket. Oh? A smirk crosses your lips as you pick up the treasure you discovered under the sheet. It’s a slightly wrinkled orange hoodie, one of the very few Papyrus owns. Oh, this is going to be fun. Peeking behind you, you're pleased to see Sans struggling to reach behind Pap’s unused workout equipment. Slipping the hoodie quickly over your head, you're not all that surprised when it drowns you under the orange cloth; covering you all the way down to right about the knees. If you were home right now, you would totally go about in just this and undies alone, it’s so soft! Now wonder Pap wears it all the time! Wiggling about, you flop your arms in front of you, the sleeves going well over your wrists and hiding your hands. Sliding the hood over your head, you can’t help but feel your face turn flush as the scent of Papyrus wafts itself teasingly around your nose. It’s surprisingly pleasant; a sweet and musky mixture, like fresh pure maple syrup.

Quickly you tip toe behind Sans, holding your giggles under your breath. You pass over empty bottles of honey and pieces of written paper. Seriously, Christmas, Pap’s gift is going to be a filing cabinet and a week’s worth of maid service. You step on something wet… and squishy… Make that a month’s worth of cleaning service! You can hear him grunting as he struggles to reach the discarded shorts. “F-Friend, you’re arms are longer than mine. Could I kindly ask for your assistance?” He sits up and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Perfect, he has yet to turn around. “No problem Sansy-hey, what’s that on the bed!” You exclaim excitedly, watching as he jolts up in surprise. “Mweh?! Are we under atta-!”

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

You shake wave you orange arms frantically while shouting at him.

Blink.

Blink.

...

Srnk!

He tries his best to control himself.

…

Pfffftttt…

He can’t hold it in anymore, he breaks down into a fit of giggles. Proudly you position your hands on your hips, thrusting one forward in a heroic stance. “H-Human, what a-are you-?” You grin widely at him as you cut him off, “I am the Grrrrrreat, Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!” His bright starry eyes sparkle as he clasps his gloved hands together. “I-Is that supposed to be P-Papy?” He asks, but you ignore him, as delight floods over your face once you reach into the large front pocket. Oh, perfect~! There’s the sound of crackling paper from within your hidden hands and Sans looks over you curiously. Pap would totally kill you right now if he saw this, but to see Sans laughing like he is, death is worth the risk! “Mmmm… oh, it’s cotton candy flavored. Good choice Papyrus.” You mutter under your breath, licking the lollipop you found. Posing, you smile brightly over to the giggling ball of blue, pretending to smoke the sucker like one of Pap’s cigarettes. “T-Th, T-That laugh? Is that supposed to be like mine?” His bright smile widens as you nod, the hood threatening to fall over your eyes. “I know, Pap being just like you? Oh my god, what if he lept through windows like you did! Could you imagine?!”

“No,”

Uh, oh.

“-that doesn’t mean I haven’t tried!”

You both erupt into laughter as you continue your Papyrus-like antics. Finishing up the chore, you cross your arms as Sans attempts to take his brother’s clothing back. “Noooooo… it’s comfortable!” You stick your tongue out at him as you walk out the door, a flustered Sans following behind with the basket. “It need’s to be washed! Papy only has a few of those, you know that.” He pouts, but you stay determined, he’s gonna have to wrestle it from you. “Want it, come and get it!” You tear down the hallway as a blur of color, snickering as you hear Sans cry out your name in defeat. Carefully you trudge down the stairs, darting to hide behind their old maroon couch. You do your best to breath quietly out of your mouth, using the sleeve to hinder the sound. You groan inwardly, feeling your belly churn in response. The smell… it’s… oddly intoxicating. Wait, what?

“Friend! The Magnificent Sans will find you! I know every corner of the house, it’s will take me only seconds to find you!”

You hold back your laughter as you peek around the corner of the couch, spying Sans looking in the kitchen for you. You duck back behind the couch as you notice him turning, but thankfully he does not see you. He calls out your name as he, ew gross, digs through the trash bin. Seriously, did he think you were hiding in that tiny thing? You let out a sharp whistle from your spot and you hear him yelp in surprise. You hear his boots stomp against the ground in his frustration, no doubt throwing a bit of a tantrum; he does that sometimes. The couch creaks behind your head and you can tell Sans is seated, probably strategizing his next move. He’s given up way too easy. “Myoo.. hoo hoo… I lost the human!” He cries in despair, and you feel a bit guilty. Oh, this sweet heart. Slowly you get up from your hiding spot and quickly grasp him with an over the shoulder hug.

“Gottcha!”

“MWEH!”

He screeches loudly as he feels the sudden orange snake around his metallic shoulder pads. Fearing an attack from behind, he attempts to escape. He seriously had no idea you were there, you realize a bit too late. You must have really surprised him, because he jumps up from the couch, dragging you over with him. This isn’t the main problem though. During his shock and excitement, his head bonks into your falling figure.

Solid bone.

Squishy nose.

Guess who won?

Your arms drop free from him and you quickly cover your nose, tears biting at your eyes. Oh boy, please don’t bleed! Papyrus would have your head, even if it’s an accident, if you were to tarnish the blueberry’s innocence. “H-Human! No! I’m so sorry, are you okay?!” He cries, dropping his tense guard to help you up off the couch. Still covering your nose, you fear the worse when a wet sensation drips onto your upper lip. Pushing him to the side, you quickly rush to the bathroom and lock the door behind you. You hear Sans keen out for you, his voice muffled with worry. “S-Sansy-tsh, fuck, ow. Sans, it’s okay. Just… give me a moment.” He whimpers from the other side of the door, but thankfully does not try to enter. Looking into the mirror, you remove your hands. Yup, that’s red. Tugging back the hood, you turn your head about, examining the damage. It’s not terrible, just puffy due to the quick swelling. You dab away the blood and rinse your mouth out with some water from the sink, apparently some had snuck into your sinuses. Grossssss!

“Mrmm… Friend? You are taking too long! Please say something, I am terribly worried about your status.” You hear Sans whisper out for you, he’s just one step away from pawing at the door like a lost puppy. Sighing, you throw the hood back over your head and unlock the door. You step back as immediately Sans throws open the door, narrowly hitting you again. Seriously, he needs to stop that. “Hey don’t worry Sansy, I’m ok-” “OH NO LOOK AT YOUR NOSE! I BROKE IT! I BROKE YOU!” His little eye sockets are filled with tears as he scrambles to hug you, his head nuzzling into your bosom. The red on your face could match a strawberry as you push Sans away, he’s always had, um, personal space issues. “S-Sansy, it’s okay, it’s just a bit sore is all-!” You lurched forward as Sans tugs you along, guiding you to his room. “Nonsense friend! I must care for you and your injury, lest it get worse!”

Just too freaking sweet.

Begrudgingly you follow behind him, pinching your nose in hope that it clots faster. He has a firm grip around your free hand as he drags you, no doubt used to doing this with Paps when he doesn’t do his chores. Upon entering his room you are greeted with the familiar sight of his bed and action figures, as well as the fully stocked bookshelf. “Sit, sit, sit! I’ll be right back!” He pushes you down, be it gently, and rushes out the door. Huffing, you let go of your nose and look down at your fingers. Just a smidge of dry blood, but nothing more is escaping. Phew, major crisis averted. You scoot back to sit against the wall, kicking your legs out before you. It’s not the first time you’ve been up here with Sans. At times you guys would watch videos together on his new computer or read the different puzzle creation books together, but often under the watchful policing of Papyrus. Not that he was monitoring your every move, he just often napped on the bed or was in the very least downstairs watching television. Hey just doesn’t seem very trusting of humans, not that you entirely blame him from the stories you’ve heard. Maybe you can change his ways?

“Human! I have arrived with medical aide!” He bounds into the room, carrying a partially opened First-Aide kit. “Sansy, it’s okay, it’s not that bad-” “No, no! It’s my fault, therefore I must care for you!” He cuts you off and you give him a sad smile. Well, it’s not really his fault, you were the one hiding after all. He places the kit on the ground and begins to scrounge around. “Where is it… where… ah!” He presents to you a bandage, not sure how that’s going to help, and begins to peel away the backing. “Wait, Sans, seriously, I’m okay.” You wave your hands defensively, but nothing you do deters him. In a swift action, he places the band-aid across the bridge of your nose and you give a sigh of defeat. “Do you feel better my friend!” He shouts more than asking, you give him a soft smile in return and nod. “Yes, thank you Doctor Sans.” The blues of his eyes grow wide and sparkle at the compliment, soon after posing proudly in front of you, his foot rutted at the edge of the bed. “It’s no problem at all my dear friend! I shall always be there whenever you need assistance, for I, the Magnificent Sans, can always provide my services onto thee!”

“You know Sans…” You trail off, lowering your voice as you cross your arms. His eyes widen as he crawls onto the bed, sitting cross legged beside you. When did he even have the time to remove his boots? “Y-Yes human? You are not angry with me… are you? I do understand if you are. I have broken our seal of friendship-” You pounce up onto him, grabbing his shoulders and stradling over top of him in a swift, be it practiced maneuver. “H-Human!” Sans look up at you startled, his eye sockets open and fearful. “Ha! Pinned ya again!” You snicker and he blinks up at you for a moment, before realization clicks. “Oh! The movie with the large temmie-like creatures! The, uh…the...” You giggle and cross your arms, unmoving as you hover above his fragile frame. “Dude, it’s the Lion King. We just watched it like, two nights ago. Remember? You pounced on Papyrus like Nala and he started glowing bright orange!” You laugh behind you hands and look down, noticing he’s glowing neon blue and looking away. “Yeah! Just like that!”

“Myoo… F-Friend, could you p-please move? You are uh, heavy?” He struggles and you stick your tongue out at him. You fake offense, clutching at your heart. “First you hurt my nose, then you break my heart, Sans you fiend.” You feel him fret below you, his arms unable to move from under you. “For that!” You raise your hands before you like claws, the sleeves falling down to your elbows as you wiggle your fingers. “You need to be punished!” His eyes widen in fear and he struggles more, he knows what's coming. “H-Have mercy!” He exclaims, but it’s too late, your fingers trail down his sides, resting on his exposed funny bones; the true skeleton weakness. Sans trembles as he watches your smile under the hood turn wicked. “No!” YES. Your fingers descend upon him, quite literally, tickling his funny bones. “MWEH! HEH HEH! S-STOP!” He breaks down into an aberrant ball of giggles, his face glowing brighter in the dim room. Tears begin to stream down the sides of his cheekbones as he thrashes about. Nope, you don’t give in. “Y-You're too h-heavy human! L-Let, mweh heh, me go!”

“That’s so rude Sansy,” You stop tickling him and cover his grin with your sleeved hand. “You should know to never to complain to a lady about her weight.” You tease and pause, looking down at Sans as he has stopped struggling. “Uh, Sans?” You question and attempt to retract your hand. You can’t move. “Mrmm…” You hear Sans groan under you, and fear bites you in the stomach. Shit, you didn’t hurt him, did you? “A-Are you okay?” You stutter out, then look closer at him. His face has a blue haze over it, his blue pupils unfocused as he makes quiet groaning noises. You shiver as you feel something soft and wet press into your palm. You swallow as a shiver bites down your spine. “S-Sans?” You voice wavers and the pinpricks of his eyes focus up at you. The tension holding down your hand is released and you retrieve your held hostage appendage. As you remove yourself, you're surprised to find his mouth parted, a cyan tongue panting between rarely seen canines. “H-Ha… ha… h-human…” His voice is so quiet; a rarity, his breathing so deep and heavy you can feel his ribs shifting under your thighs. “A-Are you okay Sans?” You attempt to get off him, but he shakes his head, asking you to stay put.

“I-I am okay…” His eyes travel back to the wrist of the sleeve your holding with your other hand. “I-I never tasted that before… I believe that’s what my brother likes to drink?” Wait, is he talking about honey? “I-I always get on my brother for drinking that sticky stuff, but I must admit… it’s nice, it’s so sweet!” He perks up, but then his grin turns to a frown. “D-Don’t tell Papy though! H-He doesn’t like sharing the stuff… I don’t want him mad at me.” He pouts and you feel you heart break a little. “Aw, Sansy don’t worry. I’ll keep this a secret between the two of us.” You notice his eyes have not left your wrist, and you turn it to see yourself. There’s a damp dark orange spot just above where your hand was moments ago. “Do, um, heh, do you want to t-taste it again?” You speak softly, roses blossoming onto your cheeks. You should not be doing this, but you can’t deny it to yourself, you’ve always had a small crush on both of the brothers. Just seeing Sans like this, below you, panting with little blue hearts in his eyes...

“P-Please?”

Dear god Sans, please do not beg.

You lower your hand to hover above his mouth, the cloth dangling right above his baited tongue. “G-Go ahead Sansy…” You feel his heated breath pass through the cloth and dance against your sensitive wrist. He wiggles his arms free from beneath you, clutching onto the cloth at your wrist as he begins to suckle quietly. His eyes fall closed as if to snooze, but the rampant moving underneath the orange cloth tells you he is still quite awake. You bite your lower lip as you feel your body flower into a warm heat. Why… why do you find this… turning you on? You pull the hood down further to hide your perverted shame. This is so bad… Oh? You look at your other wrist and find a similar dark pattern, be it a bit more scattered than your other wrist. Your eyes dance between the skeleton under you and to the temptation. “H-Hey, Sansy… What, what does it taste like?”

He pulls back, but his grip is still pleasantly holding you down, as if fearful you were to leave. He must really like that taste of it. “I-It’s… hah, it’s sweet, warm, and er, smokey?” His face scrunched as he turns away, a reminder to him that this is his brother’s hoodie he is guilty sucking on. “I, I guess I’ll try it too.” His eyes stare up at you as you stick your tongue out to lick the cloth. He’s right; it’s quite sweet, a hint of warmth, a… taunting musk… a burning, alluring smoky flavor. This... this isn’t honey that you’ve ever had before. You feel Sans shift under you and you catch him watching shyly as you lick at the sweet fabric. Is he…? No way. You quietly moan beneath you breath as you savor the taste, as well to test him. Sans eye sockets widening as his grip tightens with trembling hands. Oh? Liked that did he? Your eyes travel to the door, it’s still cracked open, and no Papyrus waiting to kill you at a moment’s notice. Maybe… you could have a little fun with this? You can feel Sans’s canines as he gently chews into the material, beads of sweat dripping down the front of his forehead. You pull back from the cloth, allowing extra strands of saliva to web from your lips to the orange cuff. Sans squirms below you.  “Are you sure you are okay, Sans?” You ask gently, your own breaths increasing by the second. It’s getting uncomfortably hot in here, and it’s not due to the hoodie you are wearing. His eye sockets audibly click due to the force of him closing them tight as he mumbles something against your hand.

“What was that-?”

Something brushes against your butt.

“Mwrph! H-ha…! Human, d-don’t do that…”

Sans pants below you, his pinprick eyes unable to meet yours. Your eyes grow wide as you hide your face behind your free hand, do skeleton’s even have _that?_ “I-I’m sorry Sans, I didn’t… I shouldn’t of…” You pull your hand back as you scramble in retreat, your bottom accidentally grinding against him. “Nrgh, P-Papy!” Sans moans out and you fall back on your butt, sitting between his legs. Did… did he just? As if catching your thoughts, he hands shoot up to cover his mouth. “Meep! H-Human, you heard n-nothing!” You can’t help but for a chuckle to rumble through your chest as Sans sits up on his elbows, his hands falling to his sides. Snickering, you glance down between his legs and notice there’s a bit of a bright aura from the tent. “Sansy, you’re naughty~.” You lowering your hand onto of the bump, your palm lightly pressing against it. “N-Nyah… d-don’t…” He can’t bring himself to speak as he shivers to your touch. “Does me wearing you bro’s hoodie… get you excited?” His eyes dart away as he trembles with you light strokes. “I know you’ve always had a bit of a crush on your brother,” His eyes snap towards you with shock, “I mean, not that I blame you. You’re brother is pretty cool after all.” You wink and his grin grows, but he still refuses to make steady eye contact with you. “I-I,” he gulps and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “D-don’t know what you are talking about, f-friend.”

“Hey Sansy, want to play a game?”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have time to write again!  
> Time for some sinning! >:3

“alright muffet, i’ll catcha later. gotta head home for now. ciao for now guys.”

A chorus of goodbyes sing in harmony as the lanky skeleton exits the popular cafe. Yawning and stretching, his bones creak in response. It had been, what? Six something hours straight? Yeah, he’s been chilling at Muffet’s for a good portion of the day. Yeah, just about. Sundays like these are just so nice. Nothing to worry about whatsoever. No work to go to. No worrying about his brother and his mischievousness. No training with Alphys or crazy antics with their that human, er, acquaintance. He flicks the lighter from his pocket and lights his cigarette. He slowly inhales, allows the smoke to seep out from between his teeth on the exhale. Ah, yes, it’s just a beautiful day outside. With a little hop in his step, he walks forward, popping through a shortcut back to his home above ground. His sockets admire the home. It’s still a fixer-upper, but it still has it’s lovely charm like that of their home in the underground. This home of his and his brothers, the best place to spend the rest of his Sunday.

Too lazy to open the door, he blinks inside and flops onto the old comfy couch. It’s one of the few items they brought up from the underground. He drops his dead cigarette onto the ash tray on the ground, mumbling quietly as he enjoys the peaceful silence. No television on to play the loud Napstabot music. No loud clashing in the kitchen. No nothing. Beautiful silence and calm within the household. Leaving just a happy Papyrus... all to himself. 

...

... 

...

Where the hell is Sans?!

He jolts up, darting into the kitchen. Sans?! Nothing. The kitchen doesn’t even have the scent of burning taco shells. What’s going on? He pops upstairs in a panic, just outside of his room. It is Sunday, right? Sans should be home, catching up on cleaning and crap. His mouth cracks open to shout, only for it to clamp closed. What…? What was that noise? His sockets turn towards the cracked open door of his brother. Is that… groaning?

His soul wrenches.

Is Sans... hurt?!

Rushing towards the door, he halts as he peers through the crack.

“N-ngah… nmh…ha!”

B-Brother?

_Ba-dum_

“Nah… mha… Sans…”

H-Human?

_Ba-dum Ba-dum_

“Mweh! Nr… P-Papy! Ha!”

Is Sans calling for his help?!

He knew it, he shouldn’t have let her hang out with his brother without him.

Orange magic flares within his hands.

Your head pulls back, your tongue sloppily licking your lips.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

“Hah… You taste really good, Bro.”

Wait, you just said… huh?

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum_

“Mweh, s-shush… Papy...  Don’t s-say such l-lewd thin- _gah!”_

Your head disappears underneath orange cloth.

Wait.

THAT’S HIS HOODIE!

He grips the doorway, feeling the wood ache under his strength. What the fuck are you doing to his brother?! What the hell is going on between the two of you!? How often has this been going on?!?! Just a second before storming in, he watches as your head retreats as you sit back on your knees. A lovely aura of blue trickles from your lips, your face soft and heated. Your smile brightens under the hood, most of your face hidden away. “Sansy, Sansy, Sansy~” You taunt at the panting smaller skeleton, waving a sleeved hand before him. “Don’t act like you didn’t go along with this idea.” What? Papyrus watches as your smile turns to a frown, your face turning away for just a second. He ducks behind the door, holding a hand to his chest. His soul is racing, he attempts to slow his breathing down by taking in silent gulps of air.

“Although… we should probably stop… Your brother is bound to be home soon.”

There’s a shuffling of clothing and creaking of the bed.

“W-What! No way! Papyrus usually doesn’t come home until… oh. It is getting close to five, isn’t it?”

More shuffling.

“Mweh! Wait! Please don’t leave just yet! … I… erm…”

Your gentle laughter fills the air.

Papyrus feels his soul flutter.

“Sansy… do you really need my help to... erm, finish?”

Shuffle, shuffle.

“Friend! You don’t need to be on the flo _-ahrrr…_ hah…”

Papyrus peeks back in, startled to see the two of you so close to the door. Sans is leaning back against the wall, his head just short of the light switch. His sockets are locked closed, his plump blue tongue lolled out with heavy panting. God he looks so… enticing like this. Papyrus glances downward, seeing you on your knees before his brother, hood hiding all but your devilish smile once more. A shiver rips through his body, his bones quietly rattling as he watches you softly tease at the pulsating magical member before your face. Dear Toriel. He has never seen his brother’s length before. It’s not long like his own, but it suits him. Firm and filled out, stocky, much like Sans himself.

STOP IT!

Your mouth opens, your saliva thick as you caress the underside of Sans’s cock with your tongue.

The pink and blue mix together as your fleshy muscle dances around the head.

“Nyahhh! Ah-h P-Papy! Myaaah!”

Sans keeps moaning his name… w-why?

Papyrus absentmindedly finds himself rubbing against his own raising magic.

He should stop. He should stop all of this.

Yet, the show continues.

You pull back with a flick of your tongue, causing Sans to thrust forward.

A bridge of precum connects your tongue to the tip of Sans’s throbbing shaft.

_Shitttt..._

Papyrus bites his teeth together, mumming a moan which threatens to spill from him.

He can feel the tip of his own dick beginning to leak.

You giggle as you wipe away the mess from your mouth on the back of the sleeve.

“You talk about being lewd, yet listen to yourself, bro.”

You kiss the head gently and snicker at the noise which spills from Sans’s breaking form.

“You’re making such nice noises. If you are too loud…”

Lick.

“Ya’know…”

Kiss.

“The human might catch me doing such naughty things to you…”

Suckel.

Lick.

“...and wouldn’t that be such a...”

Kiss.

No.

You are not.

“Doonn’t-t… you d-dare-!”

Sans and Papyrus’s thoughts are in unison.

_“boner?”_

“W-With the puns, right now?!”

Sans snaps playfully with a smile twitching his grin… just a sound startles you both from the hallway. Someone… laughing? Like a startled cat, you leap back a few good feet. Your eyes are wide with fear as you scramble backwards. No fucking way. Here?! Now?! Your eyes dart towards the door, watching as it creaks open. Standing. There. Is. The **real** Papyrus. Oh dear fucking god, you are so dead. Your eyes snap back towards Sans, who hasn’t seemed to quiet register just what has happened. The three of you stand stark still, your arms beginning to shake from the stress. Sans eyes are wide, his sex gushing his glowing essence onto the carpet. How much had Papyrus seen? Maybe you could run? No way, your legs feel like jelly.

“so…”

He’s talking.

His eye sockets alluminate bright orange magic.

Just like the hoodie you are wearing.

His hoodie, that you wore, while blowing his brother.

You’re going to die.

Here.

Death by orange.

“mind tellin’ me what’s goin’ on?”

Your mouth falls open, but closes, like a guppy in the water. Cause dear god, you feel like you’re drowning. Sans smile falters as he looks up at his brother, his blue magic dissipated. His mouth moves like yours, yet no voice seems to respond. Their sockets seemed locked onto each other, yet neither speak. You stand shakily, pulling the hood down over your face. Their sockets dart over to you, your hands clutched in front of your chest.

“P-Papyrus… I’m… This… I’m so sorry...”

Dampness cascades down your cheeks, dripping from your chin to stain the cloth at your chest.

“D-Don’t-t blame Sans! It’s my fault. I, well, I was teasing him and it sort… sort of got out of hand…”

You can’t bear to face him.

Can’t bear to face them.

Your sins are clawing up your back.

_Pop_

Suddenly, cargo pants and naked skeleton feet are in your lowered gaze.

Sans jumps forward, grabbing hold of the back of his brother’s jacket.

“W-Wait, Papy!”

You yelp as you step back into the wall. Your attempt to flee fails you as your head bops against the drywall. Oww…! A hand slams down next to your head, the hood falling back as you look up at the taller brother. His harsh eyes stare down into you, no doubt, deep into your soul. You can smell the smoke on his breath as he grumbles. You feel your head start to grow dizzy from this never before closeness between Pap and you. Papyrus remains silent as his other hand reaches into the pocket of his hoodie that you are wearing. You can barely see Sans struggling to pull Paps back, failing as he digs his naked feet into the carpet. You can feel Papyrus’s hand against your lower belly as he feels inside the front pocket. You would be swaying had not it been for the walls support and Papyrus’s menacing stance. Trapped. You see Sans stand next to his brother and your side, holding on to the cloth of the arm pinned by your head. The sweetheart still trying his best to, “save” you. His bright blues are filled with worry and anxiousness as they pingpong between you and his brother.

There’s a sound of paper crinkling just outside of your view.

Your eyes do not leave his glowing, narrow sockets.

His hand retracts from the pocket and he raises it to his jaw.

A bright blue... lollipop?

You watch in both horror and amazement as a long, slithering mandarin tongue comes forth from the abyss of his mouth to wrap around the candy treat. You hear not only your breath hitch at the sight, but can faintly hear Sans’s as well. The tongue retreats back into the awaiting mouth, the stick of the confectionery poking out from betwixt his teeth much like his cigarettes. You flinch as his hand moves towards you face, your eyes snapping shut as little tears threaten to spill from the corners. To your surprise, his thumb rests on your chin as he cradles it in his hand. Slowly he tilts your head upwards, your eyes opening half lidded by instinct. W-What is he doing? Even Sans has stopped his struggle as he watches his brother’s antics.

“...you took the cotton candy one, hm?”

...?

“heh, makes you the _sucker_ here. Blue…”

His grin widens as his sockets dart to the side, looking upon the shorter brother himself.

“...is my favorite anyway.”

You can see Sans’s face twist in shock and dust a similar color of the treat. Your lower jaw trembles as you fight to speak. “Y-You’re not… going to kill me?” His hand falls to his side as he steps back, Sans moving to stand protectively at your side. Paps’s head tilts, the stick nearly falling from his mouth in shock. Kill you? Did you really think that low of him? He rubs the back of his head, gaze falling to the floor. Well, now that he thinks about it, his actions towards you weren’t always… the kindest. It’s not like he doesn’t like you, he’s just protective of his brother and all, you are just so easy to tease. “Papy, please, don’t blame our friend. I, well, like she said… It kind of happened.” The little blueberry twiddles his thumbs, his face like a glow stick in the dimly lit room. Papyrus’s gaze raises up again, darting between you two. You can practically see the questions bounding around his skull as his sockets land on your chest.

“...so… where did wearing my clothing come into play?”

Oh shit, right, you're still wearing his hoodie!

You immediately clamp your hands around hem, fully prepared to take it off.

Except, a large hand rest on top of yours.

Your eyes look upwards, meeting the tall skeleton’s cheeky grin.

“i didn’t say ya had to take it off, did i? you look rather… nice… in my hoodie.”

Is he… flirting?

No way, you’re going crazy.

It’s just the stress of this situation.

You audibly gulp.

Both your faces turn heated as you glance away from each other, your eyes locking with the short blue. He’s practically bouncing skittishly on his heels as he peeks from behind his hands. Watching the little show, is he? You're in this situation because of him, maybe his brother will be more lenient towards him rather than yourself. You cock your eyebrow in response as you step beside the guilty jelly bean, pointing at him. “He started it!” Sans stops, startled by such an accusation. His face scrunches as he stands beside you, point at you in return.

“WHA! NO WAY! HUMAN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID NOT LET ME FINISH MY TASK OF COLLECTING LAUNDRY! YOU RAN OFF BEFORE GIVING ME BACK THE SOILED CLOTH!”

Papyrus’s eyes dart towards you.

Fuck, he’s right.

“W-Well, you’re the one who slammed your head into my nose!”

Papyrus’s eyes dart towards his brother, bone brow arched.

“YOU LEAPED AT ME IN A SURPRISE ATTACK!”

Fuuuccckkk, he’s right again!

Papyrus’s eyes dart towards you.

A smirk on his smile.

“I, well, you’re the one who brought me to your room!”

Papyrus’s eyes dart towards Sans, somewhat surprised.

“TO HEAL YOU OF YOUR WOUND!”

Papyrus looks back to you, now noticing the cute band-aid on the bridge of your nose.

Think of something, think of something!

“You made fun of me for being heavy!”

Yeah, he did!

“W-WELL, YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP AND USED PAPY’S HOODIE TO DO SO!”

Papyrus’s eyes dart back to you with a questionable glance.

_PanicPanicPanicPanicPanic_

“YOU GOT EXCITED FROM SUCKING ON HIS SLEEVE!”

_“EH-!?”_

Then silence.

Dreadful.

Fucking.

Silence.

Papyrus’s face mimics the sun as the lollipop stick falls from his mouth. Sans covers his face in utter horror, while your hands slam down on your mouth, nearly causing you to bite your lip. Tears well up in little one’s eyes. Shit, shit, shit! You said you weren’t going to say anything, but you spilled the beans! To your surprise, Papyrus is back before you. He holds up one of your arms to his face, the other hand still clamped down over your mouth. His eyes are examining the clothes’ cuff, were the dark stain still resides. Again, you can smell the intense burning, alluring smoky flavor of the fabric as it rests under your nose, keeping your big trap quiet. Your lower secret, already agitated by teasing Sans, only dampens your panties more. As if you were in a trance, your supple reds part slightly as your tongue snakes forth to taste the material. It’s still damp from Sans own suckling, it taste so… a hushed moan escapes your lips. Papyrus grip tightens around your wrist as you feel his pin prick eyes narrowing down on your lips. He’s watching, his breath hitched. The glowing intensifies of lankier monster's facade as he looks away from you, back over to his keening brother. Sans too is watching you; between his fingers, his mouth parted slightly with dilated blues. The lights of Papyrus snap back to your glassy eyes, and you stare back at him, your face a mix of heated haze and need.

Sans shifts about.

Watching, waiting, you and his brother are so close to each other.

The room silent but for breathing.

Papyrus steps back upon releasing his grip, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Your hand falls to your side for support against the wall, the other clutched close to your chest.

“Papyrus… I’m dressed like this…”

You bite at your lower lip, attempting to concentrate.

You visibly see Pap shiver.

Be truthful, maybe you will make it out of here alive.

Sans doesn’t quite like the idea, as he darts in front of you with a worried expression.

“...I was, I was pretending to be you… Cause Sans likes you… like that...”

Your eyes meet once more with the orange clad monster.

“M-Mweh! H-Human no! Papyrus, ignore her!”

The little one trembles, hiding his face once more.

You just ratted him out.

You feel kinda shitty, but it had to be done.

“...heh...”

Hm?

“...heh heh heh!”

He’s... chuckling?

“...well, bro… it’s not like, ya know… i hadn't...”

He coughs and shrugs, kicking at the ground with orange stained cheeks.

You tilt your head, blinking over at the tall monster.

No fucking way.

You look down at Sans, who seems to not catch on.

“P-Papy… please d-don’t hate me… I-I-”

A hiccup cuts him off.

Oh, this poor sweet little thing.

You reach your hand forward to comfort him, but Papyrus is at his side at an instant. You can’t help but to step aside from this moment. Papyrus is speaking so softly to his brother, stroking his cheekbones to console him. You faintly hear it, but Papyrus is whisper sweet nothings just under his breath. Sans calms down as he listens, his blues beginning to sparkle again. How nice of them, to get along so well. You pull the hood over your head as a rush, no, a wave washes over you. Sadness? Or is that shame? Either way, you feel like you are intruding on a personal moment, one you have no part of. Quietly turning on your heels, you slink out of the room. You hold a hand to your chest, it aches beneath your bosom. Your  heart? No... your soul. Why does it hurt… hurt to leave the two? Pshhhhh, no! Haha! Don't be stupid. You should just leave the brothers to their, er, deeds. You hustle quietly down the stairs, refraining from turning back.

You should probably head home, no doubt the brothers will want their privacy. Sans could always text you for the next time you guys could hang out. Yeah, good plan. Breathe. Just breathe. Why are tears threatening to spill themselves once more? Breathe. Breathe. You walk into the kitchen and grab your backpack on top of a kitchen stool. You wipe the tears away with- oh, shit, you’re still wearing his hoodie! What are you going-

_Clonk_

You smack your forehead against the wall right beside the door.

You feel your throat begin to lock up.

Heh, how stupid of you. This whole thing is stupid. You fell for them both, hadn’t you? All the time you have spent with them these past months; watching shows together, cooking with them, playing board games, even Papyrus’s stupid pun harassment… you loved it all. In just under a year, you fell in love with these two monsters. Two monsters who happen to be skeleton brothers, who really love each other probably more than they do you. Monster love is weird, different compared to humans, so naturally you can accept them being together. You just don’t fit in. You don’t fit in their perfect little puzzle. Just the odd piece. You're just someone who stops by on the weekends, yeah, you’re just like a baby sitter.

Fuck.

Fuck!

You should just leave and deal with your spiraling self hate at home.

You’ll just give the hoodie back next week, clean it for them.

Your left hand lands on the door knob, only for another hand to land on top.

A skeleton hand.

“Ahh!”

You jump, but find yourself unable to dart outside.

To freedom.

“and where do ya think you’re goin’?”

It’s Papyrus.

You can hear Sans behind you, shuffling down the stairs.

You can’t face either of them.

“H-Home?”

Your voice is firm, yet broken as you struggle to remain composed.

No one moves or makes a sound, that is, until a hiccup escapes you. You fight back your need to sob, your chest quaking with your breaths. Just breathe. Just breathe! You’re whirled around on your feet, your back pressed against the face of the door. You can’t see Papyrus’s face behind the hood, but you can see Sans staring over at the two of you in concern. No wait, he’s just looking at you? Why? Why were they even down here? Probably just to get the clothing before you left.

“I-I was going to bring it back, next weekend or whenever-whenever you wanted to hang out again. I promise.”

You feel a hand on your cheek, tilting your head to meet with the sockets of Pap.

He looks rather guilty.

“kiddo, chill. forget about my hoodie... despite it being the cause of all this.”

Sans giggles behind him.

What’s going on?

“ya know, bro and i talked for a bit, and well, we know you like us... just as much as we do each other…”

He coughs to clear his, erm, throat?

“...and well... i may have taken a peek into your soul… on a few occasions…”

Wait.

_WHAT?_

“...and i can see you like us just the same.”

Your face blossoms into a deep shade of scarlet, putting even the most elegant rose to shame. Shit, shit, shit. He knows, they both know, that you like them. A lot. A lot more than you should. Was he going to be mad? The stars shine bright within Sans’s eyes as he steps forward, grabbing hold of one of your hands. He tugs on it, but you can only glance down at him since Papyrus has you pinned upright. Dear god, he is way too close. They both are way too close to you. You can feel Papyrus’s breath softly caressing the skin of your neck, Sansy’s breath passing over your knuckles.

SKELETONS SHOULD NOT BREATHE!

STUPID MAGIC CRAP!

“I, the Magnificent Sans, and my coolest of cool brother came up with a great idea!”

Huh, what? Oh yeah, Sans wants your attention.

He beams a bright smile up at you, and you can’t help but to give a small smile in return.

“We care for you very much too Human!”

You look between the two, shock painting your face.

“Really? Y-You're sure?”

“Mweheheh, what a silly question! Of course we do Human! You are one of my bestest friends!”

Sans giggled, giving your hand a soft skeleton kiss.

“yeah, we both like ya a lot,  no _bones_ about it.”

“PAPYRUS DO NOT RUIN THE MOMENT!”

Yet…

All three of you fall into a fit of laughter, Sans despite himself is laughing as well. As you all regain your composure, you gasp as Papyrus sweeps you off your feet, bridal style. Was he always this strong? You look up at him and then back down to Sans. They wink at each other, then smile at you.

“so, shall we continue where you two left off... before i was caught spyin’?”

_Blip_

With that, the three of you blinked out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean for this to turn into a 3 parter, but I just hadddd to make some plot. :/ er well, part three is alllll the smut!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your patients! Finally an update to one of my favorite AU stories I've ever written. Why no update sooner you ask moi? Well, in short: busybusymybuildinggotshotduetogangactivityandguesswhounfortunatelyhadtogetinvolvedyuppersmoibusybusy oh and google drive crapped out for a bit so I lost everything for this story. There will be a part four to this! Just don't have an exact date for the update. Summer is super busy at work so I am a bit behind with my writings, which sucks cause I really do enjoy writing.

Swirling…

Dizzy…

All too fast.

Cloth shifting with bodies.

Bone collides against skin.

No seriously.

 

_“Eeeeeek!”_

 

You all fall onto a bed.

Into a matted mess.

Damnit Papyrus.

 

 _“PAPMFRUFF!_ ”

 Sans muffles a shout of despair from your bosom, having landed face first. Momentarily you are dazed, only to giggle as you feel his breath tickle the sensitive skin. You look up from under the hoodie, finding yourself to be laying against the taller one’s relaxed build, Sans had face planted against your forebody, whining as he struggled to lift himself up. At least you provided a relatively safe landing for him. On the other hand, your back’s going to be a bit sore from landing on Pap’s rib cage. Ow… Speaking of which, he snickers and gives you a thumbs up as Sans arises from your chest. Aw, he looks so cute when he’s grumpy and pouty.

“We could have just walked, you lazy bones!” Sans complains as he sits up. His hands are resting on your breast, for what you assume to be leverage. A tiny tremble shakes you as his grip tightens while he scolds his brother. Damnit Sans, you innocent blueberry. “We could have hurt our friend! Oh! Friend! Are you okay?” He looks down at you with worry, his wide eyes honed in on your panting face. “H-hah… Yes, I am, I’m alright Sans.” You smile up at the tiny skeleton, inwardly biting your inner cheek. His hands. He smiles his grande grin in return. “Thank you for providing me a safe landing, your chest cushions come in handy!”

!!!!

His hands squeeze your breast at the gesture.

You inhale sharply with a small whine.

You feel Pap shift under you.

“Ch-Ch… Chest cushions, Sans? You mean my-”

“Yes! These things!”

He squeezes them again with a giggle, a soft whimper escaping you.

You hear a rumbling behind your head.

Papyrus?

“When I was training with Captain Alphys, Undyne told me many humans have them to protect their souls! They wear battle-ready armor on top of them as a means to protect the cushions and soul from additional harm!” He removes his hands; much to your relief and displeasure, and begins poking at the bulging chest tissue hidden within the comfortable hoodie.

Wait.

He said…?

Battle… ready… armor...?

He doesn’t mean… your...

B...r...a...

Oh dear god no.

“Undyne says the armor comes in many different colors and styles! I’ve seen some humans in the cartoons she watches activate them by pressing the center!”

_Cartoons?_

Undyne, you _didn’t!_

If she did... this explains a lot about Sans as of late.

And his, erm... magical abilities.

He goes to poke the center part of your bra; the portion resting betwixt your cleavage, but he then hesitates, retracting his hands to his chest as he crosses his arms. Perhaps activating the armor while in his bed is not the safest of ideas?

“I do wish to attain my own style of armor to protect my own soul. Alas, I do not have chest cushions... as I was born a skeleton...” He genuinely sounds heart broken, but you will **not** be buying him a bra for Christmas! No matter how much he begs! You feel a presence on your right shoulder, heat caressing the lobe with labored breaths. P-Papyrus? You can not help but to exhale deeply, shakily, as you attempt to maintain some composure.

Some dignity.

“‘ey, how about we show sans just what your… _battle-ready armor_ looks like, hm?”

He seems to be just seconds away from laughing himself.

Or pouncing you.

Sans seems to squeal with joy, clapping his gloved hands together. Before you can answer, your feel large skeleton hands creeping up your sides, gentling dragging fingertips gliding across your skin. The pace does not riddle you with giggles as you feel him trace over your ribcage, but you can not help for your body to begin squirming. Still agitated from your earlier teasing of Sans, a single touch against your inflamed skin causes a spark to shudder your lower loins. Limited by Sans’s body sitting on your lap, you are unable to escape between the sandwich that is these skeleton brothers. Your breathing hastens as the cloth slowly crawls up your belly, revealing your navel to the tiny one. Sans pupils grow as he watches, sitting forward with anticipation. You turn your head away; full of shame? Full of nervousness? Honestly, probably a combination of the two.

The cloth rises higher, revealing your protected breasts to the two. Papyrus snickers as you can feel his gaze hungrily scanning you. “oh, lookie here. seems like her, heh, _armor_ , is a pretty shade of green. who’da guessed?” Your face flushes at his compliment, your chest shrinking away. “S-Shut up Pa-papyrus.” You grumble under your breath, biting your bottom lips. You really wish you had chosen a sexier undergarment, had you known you were going to fall into this predicament!

“Mweheheh! Your battle-ready armor is a great color! No need to be ashamed!”

Pat. Pat.

He pets your boob.

Like it’s a good damn dog!

You nearly snort at the thought. The bed creaks as Papyrus sits up a bit behind you, forcing you to follow suit as well. The bunched cloth stays seated upon your natural shelf as Sans carefully traces over the hem with wide eyes. “It’s… so soft. How does that even protect your soul?” He’s mumbling to himself, how rare. He begins to poke it again as his skull seems to furrow in frustration. “How do you even put it on? Do you have to slip it on over your head like my armor?” He hooks a bit of it under his finger, pulls, only for the elastic to contract back.

“Eep! Sans! Ow…” That stings.

Sans eyes go wide as his hands clutch together at his chest, apologies spewing from his maw. A tiny red mark mars your skin; no doubt only temporary, but it causes Sans to tear up. “THE ARMOR ATTACKS THE USER IF THREATENED!? WHAT KIND OF ARMOR DOES THAT?!” Well, there goes his volume again. Papyrus chuckles behind you, his hands coming up to cup over your “armor”. “nah, sans, she’s alright. that’s just not how you treat the armor. did ‘dyne not tell you how to care for the armor?” Sockets grow wide, his head shaking to and fro in response to his brother’s question. “here, watch closely and i’ll show you.”

Just what is he-!?

 _“N-Nrgh… Paps..._ ”

The air slips from your lungs with a rattling breath, eyes falling half lidded to his grasp. The pressure from his hands intensifies, a warm haze washing over you. Gently, he begins to make slow rotations of his wrists; manipulating the sensitive tissue within the fabric hold. A soft cry escapes you, the devilish textile betraying you as it scratches against your hardening buds. They begin to throb from the contact, your mouth falling open with drool threatening to drip past your lips.

Sans leans forward, his hands gripping at your upper thighs as he holds himself in place. You dare not look at the innocent creature, instead hide your face within the partial confines of the hood’s shadow.

“Oh! Papyrus be careful! I think you're accidentally activating the armor!”

“hm? oh yeah, i may need your help then bro. this seems to be a two monster job. you better be careful though, can’t go hurtin’ our friend here. place your hands here. yeah, just like that. we are going to try and, heh, deactivate the armor together.”

Sans is practically bouncing in your lap.

Just what does his brother have planned?

“Like this, Papy?”

He rests the tips of his fingers against the aching perks of your breast, the light pressure causing a spasm through your spine. A wave of dizziness washing over you and your eyes fall fully shut; accepting your fate. Just the light pressure of his touch begins to stoke the coals within your slowly growing fire. Your nethers, oh your lowe lips, are absolutely pulsating in need now.

“G-Guys…” You whine quietly, biting at your lower lip to hush yourself.

“yeah, just like that sans. carefully grasp and rotate side to side, like, uh… a doorknob. Really tiny doorknobs.”

Oh for fucks sakes-!

“ _Meeaahah_...”

A soft moan escapes you as Sans; with oddly perfect precision, begins to maneuver at your sensitive secret peeks. A dusting of blue coats his face while he scoots forward, his lower half just a fraction away from making contact with your own burning core. “T-This doesn’t hurt, right? A-Am I doing it right, Papy?” He looks over your head as you feel a weight press down on it, lazy bones is using your head to support himself. “yeah sans, just like that. see? the armor is beginning to loosen up.”

When did he sneak his right hand behind you back?

You can feel his fingers attempting to unhook your bra.

Sneaky bastard.

As if sensing your thoughts, he tightens his grip on your left breast; forcing a groan to escape you. Sans straightens up, sockets wide with a bit of fear. “sans, you better pay attention ta what you’re doing. the armor must be activating faster than your helpin’.” Sans lets out a gasp, hastening his speed. Gentle pinches and hard friction against your breast stirs your belly into a heated flame. Your tongue lolls out from your mouth, your head falling back into the larger monster’s chest. F-Fuck, it feels nice. Absentmindedly, your bosom jolts forward into Sans’s deft hands; further seeking attention.

“A-Ahh… _Sans…_ ”

His face contorts, the glow illuminating his face in the dim room. He looks both horrified and pleased, no doubt conflicting feelings. Is he hurting you? No, but he probably doesn’t know that. You smile and lift one of your arms, softly stroking at his tibia. He shivers, his usually baby blue irises flickering in and out. The slightest touch after your teasing earlier drives him crazy. Your sounds rattling his bones down to the core; his armor barely silencing his embarrassing noises. He takes a deep breath, attempting to ignore the magic pooling between his femurs. His fingers begin to shake, trembling against the mint fabric. He’s… nervous?

“kiddo, how ‘bout you tell bro how’s he doin’?”

Papyrus’s voice breaks your thoughts.

“Y-You’re…” You gulp a breath and swallow back some droll, attempting to clear your thoughts. A smile grows on your face, eyes shining as they meet up with his glowing irises. His smile twitches as you hold your gaze to his.

“You’re a good boy Sans…”

He whines as his face darkens, head ducking down as if to hide into his armor’s shoulder pads. Hehe, it’s like he’s a turtle. You leave his tibia to gently stroke his cheek; the bone’s texture is like putty under your fingertips.

“...a really good boy.”

He leans into your palm, his gaze resting at your chest. Now that you think about it, he never had a chance to explore your body. You were the one to explore his skeletal structure, teasing him while wearing Papy’s hoodie. You hadn’t even had thought about it, would a skeleton even find you appealing? They are just bones after all. Would they find your squishiness... attractive?

“F-Friend?”

Snapping out of your thoughts, you look up at Sans. He’s looking down at you, confused, but not focused on your face. Instead, at your… Your face darkens once you realize your bra has fallen to your belly, hanging loosely on your arms. “Eep!” Your undignified squeak echoes the room as your arms retract to cover yourself, the hoodie’s large sleeve doing a good job of doing so. Papyrus’s chuckle has you shifting against his chest. “D-Don’t...don’t look.” You pout, your cheeks burning with shame.

“Wha-What?! Why not? You're so pretty!” Sans looks at you, seemingly appalled by your actions. You shift around uncomfortably, feeling their eye sockets stare you down… waiting for an answer. “Well, um… am I… ya’know…” God. Your mouth just can’t work properly right now, can it? It feels like it's full of cotton. Sans blinks, then looks up at his brother who's still resting his chin upon your head. “Papy! Did we break her?” His cheeks puff up as his arms cross out of... frustration? Worry? “You said taking off the armor wouldn’t hurt her?! Now she’s babbl- _ingggg...mwehh..._ ”

Well.

That shut him up.

Your dominant hand continues stroking the outside of his raised shorts, your other arm still hiding your upper frame from view. He visibly trembles as his sockets slam shut with a rather audible, and adorable, ‘clink’ noise. You feel Papyrus’s large hands sneak under the fabric, both wrapping their bone joints around your squishy flesh. You feel his ribs rub against your nearly bare back as he chuckles. Your brow raises in partial confusion as you feel him lift his head from its comfortable resting position. Papyrus’s fingers pinch around your nipples, causing your back to arch slightly. A lustrous moan escapes you, distracting you from an orange glow which encases the fabric as he begins to grope you.

“F-Fahh… Papy…”

You whimper quietly and feel a throbbing pulsation from under your fingertips. Sans sockets peek open the slightest, watching in wonder and confusion as to what he can not see. You feel his grip intensify, the dominant grasp of his flaring the burn within your core. You gulp down air, but the contact of his thrumming magic as he scoots forward has you gasping. “Ngh… hah… _Sans!_ ” You practically squeal, the magic has a slight vibration has you going crazy. “G-Good boy Sans, you’re such a good boy!” He whines at your words as his hips involuntarily thrust forward into your teasing touch.

Papyrus snickers above you, his right hand glowing beneath the sleeve. Your arm; once shielding you, is pinned to your side by his magic. “Ahh! No! Papy!” Your cry of disdain falls onto no ears; not just because they are skeleton monsters. Eyes fall onto your breast once more, Sans’s mouth lolling open with his cerulean tongue. He looks almost…

_Hungry._

“go on bro, have a taste. just be careful about your fangs, ‘kay?” Well, not that you wouldn’t mind a little bit-!

“Mmrph! Holy _shit!_ ”

Your foul words snap off your tongue like venom. Glorious be magic, his tongue curves and slides against your hardened perks. His tongue has a warm lubricant to it, thicker than your average saliva. Resting his chest against your abdomen, Sans grips at your breast in great handfuls as he suckles the tips. His eyes are closed, his cheeks kissed with the most gorgeous of celeste blue. Oh god, you go ridge as you feel him grind his lower region into your own heated core. His head falls back as he pants, a web of blue meeting from your teat to his uh, lips?

“Hah… I’m sorry… I just... Just can’t stop...”

He thrusts against you, your head falling back onto Papy’s open shoulder. You need him, either of them, inside you. Filling you to the brim. Extinguishing this burning flame within you. You feel Papyrus groan behind you, the sharp thrusts of Sans causing your bum to grind against his own member.

“hah… heh heh heh, good job sans...”

Sans squirms and his fangs just scrape against the flushing areola of your breast.

“ngh...seems like you…hah...”

You grasp the sheet of the bed, arching your back as the twisting feeling of an orgasm begins to grow.

“...fell for her…”

So close, so close!

Don't you dare Papyrus!

“... _booby_ trap.”

Frozen.

No more movement.

Your orgasm slips away, leaving you a teary eyed mess.

_“PAPYRUSSSSS!!!!”_

“Ughh! Damnit, I was so close!”

“Friend! Language!”

“nyeheheheh~! we’ll next time don’t leave me just watchin’.”

You’re about to pout, when suddenly blue magic encompasses you in a beautiful aura. Your chest; your soul, feels heavy for but a moment. “P-Papy?!” You look up to see Sans floating in front of you, his obvious excitement glowing as bright as his face. He covers his crotch with his hands, whining as he is pinned against the bed by your feet. You float over and follow suit, sitting directly beside him. Thankfully with all the movement your chest is once again hidden from view, leaving you feeling more comfortable in front of the two.

“heh, well now. lookie here.”

Papyrus is leaving before you, his shadow draping over both your and Sans smaller forms. “MWEH!” Sans cries out as two bone palms slam down on either sides of his skull. You look over watch as Papyrus eyes down his brother, mouth parted slightly in a heated pant. Your breath catches in your throat as a deep, bellowing echo cascades the silent room as Papyrus’s head falls hidden to the side of Sans’s face.

“H- _Hah_ …!”

Sans moans out rather lewdly, clawing at the wall behind him. His whimpers decorate the silence in a beautiful chorus of desperate wails. In the corner of your eye; you can see it, Papyrus’s slender tangerine tongue slowly lapping at the vertebrae of his sibling. “P-Papy… ah-ah… t-there… nngahh…” You sit forward as you grip the sheets with anticipation, watching the display of yearning passion before you.

“now...”

Sockets fall upon you.

You shrink away with a shiver clawing down your spine.  

“...who’s ready for a good time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... humor and smexy time, my favorite combination~  
> I hope it was worth waiting for so far, stick around for the part four [which should be the finale], after than I'm gonna write a bit of underfell maybe?, and hell, probably some bitty bones too.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for more?  
> Check out Welcome to Underground City or Brace for It!


End file.
